


Royal

by CastielPizzaMan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Gerard Way, Fluff, King Gerard Way, King!Gerard, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Frank Iero, Prince!Frank, Royalty, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: a king and a prince make their own rulesKing Way has always been known as a kind but lonely leader and it's time for him to marry and provide an heir.Prince Iero is next in line for the throne of Italy but has to marry before he is able to return to his country.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Royal

In the Kingdom of Demolition, a young King ruled. He was known all over the land to be a kind and honest ruler, one that cared for each and every person in his kingdom. He was beloved by all, but he was alone in his castle. To his people, he was alone and hadn't felt the romantic love of another because he hadn't married. To them, he had been searching for his entire life for someone to fall in love with. What they didn't know was that he had found that person. 

In the Kingdom of Demolition, a young Prince had been cast away from his own land to find a wife. He lived with an old friend from his childhood, someone he had always seen as simply Gerard rather than a king. The two of them had been best friends since they were children, but what the people of Demolition didn't know was that the two were in love. 

In this Kingdom, homophobia of any kind was not tolerated by anyone, even punishable by death. Unfortunately for the two royals, the heirs to the throne had to marry someone of the opposite sex and produce an heir. This law had been in place since before anyone could remember, forcing Gerard and Frank to keep their relationship a secret from everyone apart from the king's brother, the current heir to the throne and the person Gerard trusted most in the world. 

So the King and the Prince hid their relationship, sneaking kisses and romantic moments whenever they could as stealthily they could. The people of Demolition simply thought that the two were the best of friends. 


End file.
